


Event

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Supernatural RPF, The Walking Dead RPF
Genre: Body Image, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Insecurity, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Riding, Smut, Sub Jeffrey Dean Morgan, body image issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 05:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16737598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67





	Event

It was unfair. Jeffrey had aged brilliantly. Aged 50, he had the body of a 30 year old, and the stamina of a 17 year old. You were a few years younger than him, yet somehow, you felt as though the roles were reversed in the body situation, only aged 47 yourself you often felt as though you looked to be 60+. Red carpet events and formal dinners were always what set your anxieties off.   
  
And today was no different.

Jeff’s newest movie was released and it just so happened to some red carpet event on the same night, and he’d somehow managed to persuade you to attend with him, despite your anxieties about yourself. So here you are, raking all of your clothes from your closet in search of a dress that doesn’t make you look _awful._ The towel had somehow managed to stay around your chest, and you had briefly considered wearing the rough fabric to the event, though you suspected that Jeffrey would end up making the event notable, for a different reason. You sighed after realising this was the second closet you’d emptied, to no avail. You looked to the third closet, it was the shared closet, though you suspected that there was nothing in there that you would wear.

“For fucks sake” You sighed, flopping on the bed.   
“What’s up, sugar?” Jeffrey’s rough voice drifted from the doorway. You looked over, unaware he’d been stood there.   
“I can’t find anything to wear” You sighed.   
“Well, that red dress you bought the other week looks nice” He said, gesturing to the dress on the door. You weren’t entirely sure why you’d purchased it, but now you could only look at it with distaste.

“Or, there’s that lil black thing that you haven’t worn” He suggested, moving to sit beside you, nudging some of the piled clothes out of the way.   
“I look fat in that” You shrugged, laying back.  
“No you don’t” Jeffrey said, moving to brush his fingers through your damp hair. You rested your head on the tanned muscle of his arm.   
“Why do you even want me to go? I’m just gonna show you up” You said softly.   
“I want to show off my beautiful girlfriend to the world” He said. You shrugged.   
“I only look good in a towel” You shrugged.  
“Nope. You look absolutely stunning…naked” He winked, before moving to lift some of the clothes off of the bed and hanging up the ones that were definite no’s.   
“But I can’t go naked” You responded.   
“That’s why, you’re going to model some dresses and we can choose from them” He said, keeping out the red dress and the black dress.

“What about the green dress?” He asked, trailing his fingers over the material. You shrugged and watched him pull out the three dresses, putting the rest away.   
“How will we decide?” You asked softly.   
“Well, I was thinking you could try each one on and see how you feel” He said. Biting your lip, you nudged him to lay back on the bed and kissed him, while slipping the towel from around your body. Jeffrey nipped your lip and smirked.   
“Or…we could see which outfit makes you hardest” You winked.   
“That’s not fair…you wearing your pyjamas makes me hard” He chuckled. You smirked and kissed him, trailing your hand down to the ridge of his jeans.  
“I can see that” You chuckled, smirking. Jeffrey groaned as you unbuttoned his jeans, almost moaning at the relief. Chuckling, you kissed his cheek.   
“I want you naked when I come back. I want to see your...true reaction” You said.   
“Yes ma’am” Jeffrey responded. You smirked and trailed your hand over his chest before leaving with the black dress.

You went into the bathroom and slid it on, adjusting everything so it looked just right. You did look pretty hot in it. You reached down and tugged away your panties, balling them in your hand as you walked back into the room, throwing them to Jeffrey with a wink. He was laid on the bed, completely naked. He was already half hard from your teasing, but the sight of you in only a little black dress had him fully hard instantly. You smirked at the sight, and did a little sexy dance. He groaned at the sight, hand almost instantly going for his dick.   
“Hey, I didn’t say you could do that, did I?” You said.   
“Sorry ma’am” He said. You smiled.   
“Good boy” You responded, smiling at the flush that covered his cheeks.   
“I love your praise kink” You chuckled. Jeffrey watched your every move, shifting slightly. You could see how hard he was, you felt for him. Climbing onto the bed, you straddled his hips and let him feel your unclothed core. He groaned, hands barely touching your hips. You knew he wanted to, but he knows the rules. Chuckling, you rolled against him, smirking at his whimpers. The lust in his eyes was enough for you to feel sympathy. But still, you were in a teasing mood.

“My good boy” You murmured, trailing your thumb over his jaw.  
“What do you want me to do?” He asked.   
“Stay as you are” You responded. Jeffrey nodded and smiled, watching as you reached between you and him, lining yourself up with him. Dropping down, your head fell back as you moaned, but Jeffrey’s eyes remained on you. Shifting your knees allowed you to find a new position, and begin bouncing. Jeffrey groaned, but kept his hands by his sides.   
“Want to touch?” You asked. Jeffrey nodded.  
“Yes please, ma’am” He said.   
“Good boy for using your words” You said, raising his hands. Jeffrey needed a firm hand and to speak about his desires, rather than nodding and shaking his head, which he so often did, if rare now. Jeffrey’s hands slid to your thighs. Gripping them, he was able to manoeuvre your hips until you were crying out with your first orgasm. Jeffrey smirked up to you.  
“Good?” He smirked. You nodded and groaned slightly, combing your fingers through his hair.   
“My good boy” You murmured. Jeffrey smirked up to you.  
“Are you going to try on the other dress?” He asked. You nodded and smiled, climbing off of him.   
“You haven’t come” You said, pointing out the obvious.   
“I’d rather wait until I’ve seen you in all of the outfits” He smirked. Chuckling, you kissed him before going through to the bathroom with the second dress; a red silk dress.

It was slightly longer, but you looked just as good in it. You walked back in and smirked at the sight of Jeffrey.   
“Damn” He murmured. You chuckled.   
“Hey, stand up” You said. Jeffrey jumped up and stood at the foot of the bed while you laid down with your legs hanging over the edge. Jeffrey grinned and dived down, eating you like a starved man. Moaning loudly, you reached down and tugged on his hair, holding his head down until you came for a second time, but even then he didn’t stop, soon working you to your third orgasm. You looked down as he smirked.   
“Good boy” You panted. Jeffrey chuckled. He stood up and tugged you close by your hips, kissing you gently. You moaned and gripped his hips, before smirking and pushing him back on the bed.   
“I have a dress to try on first” You smirked. Jeffrey groaned and nodded. You picked up the dress and smirked, leaving the room.

This was an old dress, you’d had it for a few years, but it was your favourite. No matter how you felt, wearing it always made you feel better. Sliding it on, it still fit like a glove. You wanted to see what Jeff’s reaction was. Walking back into the room, you shifted slightly, realising just how hard he was. His chest was heaving, he must be holding off for your sake more than anything. You grinned and watched his jaw drop.   
“Fuck” He murmured, barely able to rationalise any of his other thoughts. Grinning, you straddled his chest, though his large hands quickly moved you until you were sat on his face and his tongue quickly assaulted your clit. It didn’t take long for you to come, being so sensitive from your previous orgasms. You collapsed onto Jeffrey’s chest in a heap, almost weeping at the immeasurable amount of pleasure you were feeling. Jeffrey chuckled and smoothed his hands over the back of your dress, calming you more than intended.   
“You wanna come babe?” You murmured, though your body was no longer co-operating with your thoughts. Your body wanted to rest, while your mind was very much aware that you’d come four times while Jeffrey hadn’t even come once. He chuckled, hearing the impending sleep in your voice.   
“I can sort it if you want to sleep” He said softly.   
“Just make sure you know which dress you want to wear first” He added. You smiled and kissed him lazily.  
“I promise I’ll repay you at some point” You murmured, barely getting the dress off of your body before passing out.

hen you woke up, the room was tidy again. You were tucked up in bed, there was a few tissues in the trash can that you noticed, and the smell of sex lingered. The three dresses were separately hung up on the closet doors, and you smiled to yourself. The shower could be heard elsewhere in the house. Laid in the bed, you inhaled Jeffrey’s scent as you looked back to the dresses that started the entire debacle, that led to the best orgasms of your life.

This event might not be so bad after all.


End file.
